bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Her Gentleman Caller
Onomatopoeia You're so talented with your words. ; ^; I hope someday I'm as cool as you. Wahpah 02:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Oh, thank you so much! ^^ I just wanted to experiment with a new writing style, because I'm inspired by so many amazing authors/poets. (Emily Dickinson an obvious one, lol, I have that quote in my memory, I love it so much). Here are some notes just so there isn't any confusion: 1. Mari is NOT suicidal. I just want to make that clear. 2. This uh...excerpt or short little chapter thingy is NOT about God. I suppose you could make it to be so, but I didn't want to offend anybody. Actually, I hope the subject is pretty clear, because I didn't want to say it directly. I guess that's it, if anything is really confusing let me know and I'll try to make it as clear as possible. :) Appleblossom 02:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom Eh? I thought it was about death. Due to the, er, quote at the top of the page, and the contents of the story. I didn't think she was suicidal, either! D: Just a bit melancholy. And more intelligent(? I forget how to spell things. It's late. Let's just change that to "And more articulate") than I thought. She really thinks like that? >_< You're making me jealous, miss. I don't get judgemental on people about their religeon unless they try to force it on me or preach or something... ~_~ But it is your story, and as such, is about whatever you say it is about. I read a lot of books, not not nearly as much poetry. If I may ask, do you have a favorite book? :D Wahpah 02:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you've got it right on point, but some people may assume it to be other things, either by their own desire to make it so or they just overthink things. (Like I do, lol). Ah, there's no reason to be jealous of her, just wait until I show how stupid she really is. I plan on writing a number of excerpts like this, on different subjects, and they don't really have any plot and don't fall under any specific time or event. You could even say that it's aside from any actual story. It was great, I haven't been inspired in a long time and all of a sudden all of these different ideas popped into my brain and I wrote them down with the nearest writing utensil I could find. xD I actually rarely have time to read for fun anymore. :( Because we read books in AP English, but I really have to thank my English teacher for my style of writing because if she hadn't introduced us to all these great American classics and other works I would still be reading some sappy tween book! We also have to read/analyze a lot of poetry, which isn't really that fun, but sometimes we come across some amazing poems. Um, no, I don't really have a favorite book or author, there are just some that hit me as amazing. Mark Twain, Theodore Dreiser, Willa Cather, Kate Chopin are to name a few we've read this year, and I've been influenced by them. Appleblossom 21:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom Oh. :L I'm not really into classic writers; most of the books I read have come from the 90's or above. To name a few: The Witch and Wizard Series, Laurie Halse Anderson (Author; I find any book written by her to be incredibly engaging :>), Freak the Mighty (I don't believe the length or target age group of a book determines it's quality), The Last Book in the Universe (Dystopia setting), World War Z (About Zombies. <:D), Inkheart (Fantasy), etc. Unfortunately, in highschool they drag you through every play shakespeare has ever written. o__e So I'm stuck with Julius Caesar and Hamlet rather than A Tale of Two Cities or Oliver Twist. I read for fun because I have no life. D: I too think poetry would be more exciting if we didn't look at every sentence and disect it. And then we had to compare that to music, or something, because music is some abstract form of poetry. -__- I almost forgot; what's wrong with Sappy Tween Books?! >:< Huh? I'm not talking about Twilight; I hate those kind of tween novels, but authors like Laurie Halse Anderson make more realistic books dealing with teen problems (Speak is about a girl who gets raped, Twisted is about a semi-delinquent boy who has his life crash in front of him, and Catalyst is about a senior highschooler who only applied to one college). :< Speak is my favorite book. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you by engaging you in such lengthy conversation. >_< We can end this at any time. Wahpah 00:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Not at all, I enjoy the conversation, lol. :D What I wish is that poets would just write everything they meant to say/symbolize in a poem so we don't have to analyze it. xD Well, see, with those kinds of books, I used to think I was so intelligent when I was able to read like five of them in a week. But sophmore year, when I read Jane Eyre and so many other novels I thought would be "boring" and "complicated," actually turned out to be works of art! And I thought, "How could I have missed out on such amazing writing?" And it also made me really sad to think how today we will never have another Jane Eyre, or another The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. I mean, those books were GENIUS. Can we really say that about any book, movie, or any poem today? A student in my class not too long ago asked my English teacher, "Do you think any of the books today will be in English textbooks that teachers will have to teach years from now?" She slowly shook her head in embarassment and shame. Because you see, the only books people will probably know a hundred years from these days will be the Harry Potter ''and ''Twilight series. Why? Because our minds have slowly been dumbed down from those of one hundred years ago, never again will there be a masterpiece work like the ones written so long ago. And it too makes me very depressed. :( Oh, I wish another Mark Twain or another amazing author is born! The themes, subjects, imagery they give is uncomparable to any of today, it's all about what's on the surface, there is no deeper meaning to anything these days... I have read Speak it was a good book. ^^ I also really like the author Jodi Picoult, who wrote My Sister's Keeper. ''Very powerful books she writes. It seems I too have made this conversation quite lengthy. o.o Appleblossom 21:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom It's sophmore year for me now and I'm stuck reading Shakespeare. DX I politely disagree with your statement. If you really believe that, then get out there and write a novel that you think is up to that standard yourself. I dislike both ''Harry Potter and Twilight. I just can't get through them. I'd much prefer The Great Gatsby as a source for entertainment rather than either of those. I get depressed when I finish a book. D: Just knowing that it's over. Perhaps the themes, subjects, and settings are different because they're from a different time. They've been dumbed down to fit with... Let's see... If you've ever seen the movie Idiocracy, this would be much simpler to explain. Education wasn't always free, and when you did pay for an education, you had to work hard... and stuff. > ~< Gawd, I just bombed this explaination. Education is free now, so people don't really care about it... > ~> And stuff. Yeah! But it's not fair to say that there won't be any books like that ever again. I think The Silence of the Lambs by James Patterson is right up there with those books. :< It's engaging, has a good plot... Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Coraline (The book is much, much better than the movie), The Graveyard Book, and so, so many others are all wonderful literature... And you can't count out manga! What about Death Note, which, in itself, is far better than most books out today? Death Note, Bakuman, The Lucifer and Biscut Hammer, MAR - All contribute in one way or another. By condemning every book ever written since one hundred years ago to suffer a lack of quality, you're going to make it really happen! D: You're a great author, too, and I hope to be one someday. Who says what we write isn't going to be legendary? Wahpah 22:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I do. No, lol, I'm just kidding, I wish you luck in your pursuits, but I don't believe being a writer is my calling. Well, here is me being a hypocrite, because I am too lazy to write a great novel myself, I will patiently wait for one to magically appear before my eyes. :) It may very well happen someday, and perhaps I have turned a blind eye to ones that could very well be genuis works. Unfortunately, I do realize that things have changed mostly because of the time. And I guess reading about things happening today is not as interesting as reading about something that happened/was written one hundred years ago. I just wish people weren't so simple-minded nowadays, the faintest things amuse them. (Need I mention our butchering of the English language? Fail is not a noun, it's a verb). Unfortunately I don't think manga will gain any worldwide recognition among different sects. It's just not clumped together with literature, but with comic books, and those are seen as not up to par. Appleblossom 23:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom I don't really know what I want to do with myself. :L I'm going to college, sure, but I really don't know what profession I'd pick... If I linked you to a short story, would you read it? It's not mine. But it may instill some hope in you. :> Erm, if you're already depressed, I wouldn't recommend reading it, however. Wahpah 01:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'll be doing something in the med-field, being the smartest in my family and all. I'd love to read any short story you find to be worth while. :D Appleblossom 21:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom http://pub.psi.cc/ihnmaims.txt There you are. :D Erm, this is missing some important bits, since I can't seem to find where I originally found the story. Dividing the story, Harlan Anderson put morse code that translated into "I think, therefore I am", using Descartes' philosophy to describe AM. And at the point in the story where it says... AM went into my mind. He walked smoothly here and there, and looked with interest at all the pock marks he had created in one hundred and nine years. He looked at the cross-routed and reconnected synapses and all the tissue damage his gift of immortality had included. He smiled softly at the pit that dropped into the center of my brain and the faint, moth-soft murmurings of the things far down there that gibbered without meaning, without pause. AM said, very politely, in a pillar of stainless steel bearing bright neon lettering: It is missing what it says after it. I'll put it here for you, so when you get to that part, just refer back to this page, read the quote, then go back to the paragraph that comes after that one. Quote: "HATE. LET ME TELL YOU HOW MUCH I'VE COME TO HATE YOU SINCE I BEGAN TO LIVE. THERE ARE 387.44 MILLION MILES OF PRINTED CIRCUITS IN WAFER THIN LAYERS THAT FILL MY COMPLEX. IF THE WORD HATE WAS ENGRAVED ON EACH NANOANGSTROM OF THOSE HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF MILES IT WOULD NOT EQUAL ONE ONE-BILLIONTH OF THE HATE I FEEL FOR HUMANS AT THIS MICRO-INSTANT FOR YOU. HATE. HATE." There you are. <:D I can't seem to fix this indentation. Hm. Do you have any stories for me to read? Wahpah 23:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that was one of the...bone chilling short stories I've ever read. And you would think that the whole computer-cliche thing would have made me disinterested, but the writing was just...amazing. I don't think I would ever be able to put such gruesome details, gah, it's just...I don't know, it's hard to even put into words, lol. Have you read A Deer in Headlights? I also just posted another one, An Empty Cage. I'm trying to draw some inspiration into putting some actual Bleach-related stuff in it. >.< Appleblossom 02:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom I've read A Deer in Headlights, but I didn't feel like repeating what I said here about what a genius you are. Haven't read An Empty Cage yet, though. > ~< Doesn't that give you hope? <:D The short story, I mean. I hope it does. Wahpah 23:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC)